


reunion.

by villanevelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevelle/pseuds/villanevelle
Summary: Villanelle and Eve reunite for the first time since the stabbing.(Based off an early image release of episode 5, season 2. All words and thoughts are my own. Based off my own imagination. /not/ what is going to happen in the real episode - or is it?)





	reunion.

Eve Polastri sat at her kitchen table with a glass of wine in front of her, the bottle that was almost empty sat next to it. She picked up the glass and took another big gulp of the wine, and another, and another until the glass was empty. This was the only way her heart seemed to settle - when she was feeling the room temperature liquid travel down her throat. But as soon as she put her glass back down, her heart began to beat faster and faster. Eve glanced at her watch. 8:55pm. 5 more minutes. And her visitor was known for being punctual. And usually, she didn't announce her arrival. Eve poured the remains of the wine in her glass and stood up, taking her wine with her. She walked slowly out of the kitchen and looked both left and right, towards the front and the back door. Which one would they come through? Would they even use the door? Had Eve closed all the windows in the house? She ran up the stairs, tripping and spilling her wine all over the floor, and herself, as she reached the top. She screamed profanity in her head and looked at the blue dress, now covered in red wine stains. Eve felt like she wanted to scream. This was the only outfit she deemed appropriate for.... her. Every other piece of her clothing was dull, and if the suitcase of new clothes she had received a while back was anything to go by, her visitor wouldn't be impressed with any of the choices she now had to wear. Eve sighed and made her way into her bedroom, deciding to just wear a tank top and something she felt comfortable in on the bottom half. Something that would make her feel like home. She glanced at herself in the mirror and took the hair tie from her wrist and started to tie her hair up. 

"Wear it down." A voice echoed inside her head. Eve stared at herself for a long time and finally, she let down her hair. Her curls seemed wilder than ever after a hectic day and Eve looked tired. Exhausted. But she needed to be fully alert for the next however many hours. She went into her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up a little and then she headed downstairs. 

Eve was pacing around the kitchen, trying to find things to occupy herself with. She rearranged the magnets on the fridge. She rubbed off the message on the chalkboard. She even started to put away the clean plates and cups. She glanced at the clock. 8:05pm. This was unusual. She began walking over to her front window to look and

The doorbell rang. 

Eve froze on the spot. Her breathing picked up and she began to panic. She ran around tidying things. Trying to make the place look better. She fixed her hair again in the mirror. She ran her hands over her clothes... her clothes that practically looked like pyjamas. God this was embarrassing. 

The doorbell rang again and Eve rushed to the hallway and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. She could see the outline of a figure through the door. Was it really going to be her? 

Eve opened the door slowly and there she was. Dressed in black from head to toe. Eve couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes travel down her body. A black dress, sheer and frilly in places. The blonde hair tied back, resting on her back. Her skin, flawless. Her lips, blood red, and soft, Eve noted. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to invite me in? Its so cold in this damn country." The Russian accent filled the air, it was somehow soothing too Eve. She looked into Villanelle's eyes, and with that, she was flustered.

"Uh-yeah. Sure. Sorry. Come in" Eve stepped back and held the door open further. Villanelle smiled a sweet, innocent smile and walked inside, making sure the left side of her body brushed along Eves. She clearly remembered her way around from her last visit.. unless she had been here more recently without Eve knowing, as she walked into the kitchen and found a chair to sit down on. The same exact chair she sat on when she visited Eve last time and ate the shepherds pie.

Eve followed her into the kitchen and stood near the sink, watching Villanelle as she looked around the kitchen, and then to Eve.

"Thank you for making such an effort for me, Eve." She smiled, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Eve couldn't bring herself to speak just yet. The last time she saw her, she had stabbed this woman in her stomach. She thought she had killed her. She had no idea what she had been through since. 

"Are you ever going to speak to me, Eve? I would've thought you'd apologise for stabbing me at least.. Don't we have work to discuss?" Villanelle leant back in her chair and put her hand on her stomach, over where Eve assumed was the scar from her stab wound. Villanelle pouted dramatically and then started to laugh, her crazy laugh. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Eve began but Villanelle held up her hand to stop her. She stood up and walked around the table towards Eve.

"You don't mean that." Villanelle spoke with such confidence- and cockiness. "But its ok Eve, I understand." She stopped in front of her, so the two of them were face to face. She stared into Eve's eyes. "You did it to show me you cared about me." She smirked a little and moved her hand to Eve's hair, smiling as she saw Eve flinch. She brushed her hand over Eve's hair slowly, and then along Eve's shoulder, and down her arm. She grabbed Eve's waist and stepped closer to her, making Eve take a step back. Her back was pressed up against the counter. Villanelle kept her hand tight on Eve's waist. 

"I was thinking.." Villanelle began. She looked Eve up and down a few times, before focusing her eyes on Eve's lips. "I should probably show you how much I care about you." Villanelle smiled. Eve's mouth dropped open. What was Villanelle going to do? Villanelle leaned in closer, her lips so close to Eve's and then Eve felt it. The point of a knife on her chest. 

Eve teared her eyes away from Villanelle's and looked down at her chest. The knife was curved. It was sharp. And there was a smell drifting towards her nose from it. The smell was so familiar. It smelled like La Villanelle. 

"See, I like to do small touches. To let you know that you are special, Eve." Villanelle smiled and pushed the knife into Eve's chest just a little bit more. Eve gasped and held onto Villanelle's elbow. She looked up and into her eyes. 

"Villanelle..." There seemed to be no reaction. Eve was searching her eyes for some kind of emotion. "Oksana..." She whispered softly. There it was. A flicker of emotion. Something. At least. 

"Oh Eve.... How does it feel to be on the other side of the knife?" Villanelle questioned her and Eve could feel the pressure of the knife on her chest ease up a little. 

"It doesn't feel good.." Eve said. Unsure of where the humour- and confidence - came from. Villanelle laughed. Her laugh was so catchy, Eve couldn't help but laugh a long with her a little. 

"I was told I had to kill you, you know?" Villanelle looked into Eve's eyes and saw the shock, and the fear slowly creep in. "Yeah, by Konstantin. He said you are making me weak.." Villanelle looked at Eve's lips, and licked her lips slowly. She looked back into Eve's eyes. "He is correct. Eve.... I haven't stopped thinking about you." Villanelle tightened her grip on Eve's waist, and in response, Eve's grip on Villanelle's elbow tightened. 

"Even in this outfit.." Villanelle trailed the curved knife down, over Eve's top, between her cleavage, down her stomach. Her eyes followed her knife. "You somehow still make me weak." Villanelle sighed and pulled Eve closer, the knife pushing into Eve's stomach with a little more pressure. 

"I should stab you back you know? Right here.." Villanelle moved the knife a little to the left. It was in the exact same place Eve had stabbed her. "We could have matching stab wounds, no?" Villanelle laughed and moved her hand from Eve's waist to around Eve's neck. Eve looked into Villanelle's eyes, almost pleading. 

"Don't be so soft now, Eve. That isn't who you are." Villanelle leaned in close. Her lips an inch away from Eve's. "I know you better than you know yourself. Don't try and beg me for your life." Villanelle applied more pressure to Eve's stomach with the knife and Eve turned her head away from her. 

"Then I am not sorry for this." Eve placed her hand on Villanelle's stomach, where the stab wound was hidden behind her dress. "You killed Bill. I felt you were owed one." Eve pushed her onto the stab wound and saw Villanelle wince. Eve smiled a little, feeling a little more confident now she knew she could have the upper hand in some way. Villanelle's hand tightened around Eve's throat and Eve gasped for breath as she spoke, "Does it still hurt?" She pushed harder on the stab wound and Villanelle laughed, but when Eve looked in her eyes, she saw pain. 

"Yes. But it just reminds me how much you care about me." Villanelle laughed and loosened her grip on Eve's neck, but she still kept her hand there. Just in case. Eve's hand rested on Villanelle's stomach, but gently now. Both of them hadn't noticed their closeness until now. Their bodies were almost touching, the knife was the only thing in the way. Their lips were inches apart. They were staring into each others eyes and in that moment, the world stood still. For the both of them. Their breathing was in sync and the knife slowly dropped out of Villanelles hand. As it dropped to the floor, Villanelle and Eve both leaned in and their lips touched for the first time. The kiss was passionate. Hectic. Needy. Intense. It was like everything led up to this moment. The fire that burned inside Villanelle, also burned in Eve. Her mind was going wild, she couldn't think straight. Her hands grabbed Villanelle's waist, pulling her closer. She needed her closer. That's all she knew. Villanelle's hands were now in Eve's hair and it felt so good. Their kiss deepened. Both were desperate for each other. And it felt so right.


End file.
